Little neagi
by chouko-san
Summary: neagi arrives at jabbock islands as a 7 year old and hinata takes care of him but will he take care of him for long? (WARING: SDR2 SPOILERS)
1. Chapter 1

**hi there! this is my first fanfic so hope u like!**

**neagi: youve got that wrong!**

**me: excuse me**

**kirigiri: what about thoose other fanfiction sites hmm..**

**me: i mean on here! uh anyways...**

**aoi: someone say doughnuts!**

**me:come on!**

**togami: chouko owns nothing all rights to thier respected owners**

**me: hey i was gonna say that! oh well on with the show (takes place in dangan ronpa 2 and neagi is a little kid and this is when they first came to the island enjoy~!)**

**hinata .**

**'**what will become of us i mean we came here on an island with a talking bunny and suppose to live here..i just dont get it' "hey hinata-kun" "oh komaeda its just you" "theres something you need to see.." "uh..ok" and just like that we were walking asfast as we could idk what was going on but id wish i knew before i knew it we were on at the everyone was there having shocked looks on thier faces and thier surroding 'i wonder what' i slightly moved the people so i can see then i was in the front and i couldnt belive at what i saw...

neagi p.o.v.

darkness..im surroding by it 'uh i hear voices but idk whoose they r' 'wait wheres my mom!' my eyes started to open in hopes of seening my mom but when i opened them they were burrly at first when they started to clear i saw 'people...teenages' 'but wheres my mom' the first person i saw was a boy he had a cowlick like mine he was wearing a tie and a short sleeved shirt 'he looks...like someone i can trust' i insatnly trusted him with my life 'somehow he seems like my hero...' i looked over i saw other people faces i couldnt make out clearly i guess i was so foused i didnt hear them talking to me.

"hey can u speak or do u need help!" this guy has kind of boysih girlish face and was kind of short but his attuide scared me a little. "u-uh.." was all i could say. "stop it kuzuryuu your scaring him" said a girl with golden blond hair pale skin and crystal blue eyes 'she looks like a princess..' "well what r we gonna do with him" said a girl with short red hair gary eyes and she was holding a camera for some reason.."i say we through him in a ditch or see how useless he is either one sounds good to me~" this was said by a girl with pigtails and wearing an obi 'she dosnt seem very nice' "no we cant we are his coaches we must BE THE MOST BEST GURADIANS EVER!" said a guy who was huge! 'he does have that fighter touch to him though' "well leader what r we gonna do..?" said a guy with pink hair and sharp teeth.

"it seems he is here for a reason we might as well keep him but will anyone be willing to share thier cottage with him" the guy im asuming is thier 'leader' was kind of fat but was very good at commands and planning and stuff...im guessing. right before anyone could even say anything "hinata he will be staying with u" i swear i couldve heared some of them say'aww' "y me?!" " because i know u will take care of hime now show him around everyone else lets contuine our meeting shall we" and just like that we were off i have a feeling im gonna like it here...

(in the shadows)

little did they know someone was watching them

"upupupu...pupu"

to be continued..

hope you guys enjoyed review and tell me if i should contuine or not!

aoi: review and i might share my doughnuts with u~

everyone else (excpet me and neagi): seriously doubt it!

neagi: anyways...

me:please review


	2. Chapter 2: neagi and komaeda

**hey hey~ i got bored so i made chapter 2**

**kirigiri: no u were about to watch the english patch of super dangan ronpa 2 but your computer was slow so u made a seconed chapter**

**me: ...can u blame me though? **

**togami: yes bc u arent envloing the dangan ronpa characters in this we want in too u know!**

**everyone else: yea!**

**me: your just upset bc hagakure stole your fried chicken wings**

**togami: $^& yea im upset!**

**me: -_-**

**chiriro: chouko owns nothing..a-and all rights to thier respected owners..**

hinata p.o.v ~flashback to when he first saw little neagi~

'a..kid..' thats all that went through my head when i was just hopelessly staring at little who looks hes about 6. he had big yellowish greenish eyes and was wearing a red and green jacket over that was a fancy suit jacket over it and jeans also red converse. 'he looks upset...' i guess i was to foucsed on how his apperance was to even notice people were talking then i heard togami say "hinata he will be staying with u" "y me" was all i could mange to get out i could some of the girls and komaeda say 'aww' which was werid togami contuied " because i know u will take care of him now everyone else lets continue our meeting shall we" me and the little boy started walking away from the group'they were having a meeting ..hmm guess i wasnt paying attenion (cant spell that to save my life!:/) what am i going to do with him'

as soon as we got back to my cottage' i think i should introduce myshlef i guess' i cleared my thorat and then i spoke " hi my name is hamije hinata and i will be sort of like your caketaker or guradian if u have any questions ask me ok?" he stared at me for a second then he spoke "u-um...h-hi im m-makoto neagi nice to meet u hamjie-san" "no need for formailtiles just call me hinata" "o-ok onii-san" my mind went blank...'what do i do i know just show him around the island and stuff yes thats perfect!' "hey neagi' "yes" would u like a tour of the island' "yes please" "ok then come on and maybe u can meet everyone else" and just like that we were off 'onii-san..hmm i like it'

komaeda p.o.v (and yes i love his pov its gonna be funny just watch)

~flahback~

'i was staring at the most cutest boy EVER...i need to make it offical maybe if i get lucky(xD) he'll call me onii-san..' then i heard togami-kun say something that broke my heart "hinata he will be staying with u" "y me" "because i know u will take care of him everyone else lets contuine our meeting shall we" thats not fair'... i kept reapting it in my head i could care less about what they were talking about but then i heard togami was having a party 'i know!' 'togami u will regert choosing hinata over me...he needs hope so he can defeat all dispair that comes his way i would help but its all togamis fault!..' 'mark my words togami i will have my revenge...'

~time skip 10:00pm after nightime annouement~

now that monokuma is here that dispar filled bear. he told us that we need to murder each other 'thats how ill get my revenge on togami and then neagi will see what a great stepping stone of hope i am and will love me i can just picture what he'll say

-komaedas mind-

"onii-san your so amazing!"

"i just did it so u can see that im great steeping stone and how much i love evryone here"

"when get older i wanna be just like u onii-san"

*pick gilttery backround*

-end-

"i became attached when first introduce himshlef"

~another flasback(love flashbacks)~

hinata came up to me with the same boy from erailer he was being kind of shy it was so kwaii! "komaeda this is a shsl student i know how turst worthy u r so ill let him do his own introduction" 'wow hinata trust me(lol not or long)..'

the little boy finally spoke "nice to meet u im makoto neagi" his little was like a little chibis voice i finally spoke " hi neagi im komaeda ill be hinatas right hand man so if u need anything while hinata is way just ask me ok?" "uh ok?" "well komaeda we dont want to bother u any longer cause u have cleaning duty and stuff see ya" "see ya komaeda-chan" before they fully left i heard neagi say something that snapped me in two "where r we gonna go now onii-san"

~present~

"first togami will go then ill igure out what to do with hinata-kun"

(with monkuma)

"upupupu betrayl despair i could go for that what about u"

"dont wanna talk i get it upupu...no one will ever guess the traitor upupu"

**please review! or aoi's doughnut budget is gone e.e**

**aoi: u monster! D': **

**hagkure: -_-**

**neagi: well all we can do now is hope-**

**komaeda: did someone say hope~**

**me: OMG RUN AWAY!**

**everyone runs away from komaeda **

**komaeda: please review and hope u enjoyed~**


	3. Chapter 3: neagi and togami

**what sup everyone! i made chapter 3 bc-**

**kirigiri: no one bothered to review so now your getting bored-**

**togami: and have nothing else to do so thats why**

**me: hey! one person reviwed! **

**togami: yea your bff and she didnt even know what was going on**

**me:bc she doesnt watch the show! uh..anyways-**

**aoi:chouko owns nothing all rights to thier respected owners~ **

**me: come on!..uh on with story**

neagi p.o.v

i learned most of everybody names so i made i list.

komaeda: good luck tomgai: heir hamura:cook or chef koizumi: photographer pekoyama: swordswoman mioda: music club memeber saionji: dancer tisumki: nurse nidai:coach tanka: aniaml breeder kuzuryuu:gangster sonia:princess (an actually royalty not diva) souda: manaic owari: gymaniest chiaki: gamer hianta:?

i think thats everyone...wait what about me im not even in highschool and yet i got stuck with the name'super high school level hope' but im not in high school and why is it hope...i wish i was home 'home..where my mom and dad and sister were...i was only a big brother for a year or so' my eyes started water up so i went to the sandy beach then i started to cry "i want my mommy"

togami . (i love doing his pov sometimes!)

i was on my way to go a have late night snack at the resturant until i heard someone crying 'i wonder who it is?' so i went over to where i heard the crying and i saw..."neagi?" he jumped a little then turned around to face me his eyes were turning red 'wait wheres hinata' "hey neagi wheres hinata?" i asked in the most nicest i could put it. "hes in the shower when i left he was about to get so..." "how long have you been here?" "15 minutes" "so any minute hinata is come running like an idiot to try and find you" "i guess.." "whats a matter homesick..?" "yea why am i here anyways im not in highschool and i have nothing hopeful about me...at all" "my guess is the mastermind wants to see if we can actually be that sick and hurt a little kid.." then he gave me a worried look and his eyes water up again 'crap say something quick!' so i spoke agian in clam 'leader' voice and said" but i seroiusly dobut anyone here would even consider it though.." and just like that his frown lighted a bit "well im gonna go back to my cottage if u need anything let me know ok?" "ok..and tomgai-chan" "yes?" "thanks for talking to me i really needed it" "anytime.." and with that i went back to my cottage then it seems i got a letter it was a small peice of papper i opened and it read:

"someone will be murdered tommrow night"

my eyes open so big..'i have to move the party from a week to tommrow' then i rememeber what me and neagis conversation, 'i hope no ones that sick at least...' and with that i got to work on the plans for the party.

**done...that is not exactly how sdr2 turns out but its fanfic so deal with it...**

**monokuma: when am i gonna pop up?**

**me: soon i promise...very soon**

**monomi: review so we wan wee yowur thoughts**

**monokuma: hope u enjoyed...upupu~**


	4. Chapter 4:neagi and komaeda 2!

**hey guys! sorry i havnt updated in awhile but heres the next chap. so-**

**komaeda: can i hold my little neagi-kun in this chapter?**

**neagi: have mercy...**

**hinata:stop komaeda ugh i guess ill do the disclamer...chouko owns nothing just the plot**

**komaeda: come here neagi~**

**neagi:AAHH! *runs away***

***komeada is chasing him***

**hinata:-_-*sweatdrop***

neagi p.o.v

onii-san said that was gonna be a party but togami said i couldnt go...but snice kuruzryuu-san isnt going either hes gonna be watching me which im kind of nervous about well i guess everyone is gonna leave soon might as well check on everyone see if there ok more imporantly FIND OUT WHY IM NOT INVITED! hmm..who should i start with..i know i should go with-

komaeda p.o.v (haha im so evil :3)

my plan is in full swing now all i gotta do is place this knife under the table and-

"hi komaeda-chan!" crap its neagi what do i do what do i do i cant just hide hes already maybe he doesnt see it or maybe he thinks its for something oh neagi please forgive me for what im about to do!"whats with the knife?" oh man ill just lie i hate lying to such a cute innocent kid but it has to be done! im sorry neagi in the future youll understand then you will adore me i was to busy daydreaming that i forgot his question then i snapped back into reailty then anwsered " oh hamurua wanted me to bring this to him" still hoping (xD) that he wont drag this conversation further.

"oh ok..hey komaeda?" i felt reviled that he dropped the subject but i wonder what he wants to tell me probobaly something like-snap out of it! fangirl later hes asking you a question "yes neagi?" "why am i not invited to the party?!" then he started to whine and throws his arms up in the air i would tell him to clam down if he didnt look so cute! i mean the way hes looking right now i just wanna hold him tell him its ok and that his big onii-san is here..stroke his hair hold him close to my chest look into his eyes tell him everythings gonna be ok...i was into an affection gaze it was where i had to make that a reality so i mentally slapped myshlef then spoke in the most soft voice i could

"its because were big kids and us big kids are going to be doing big kid things so me hinata and togami are just looking out for you..i promise" then he did something that utterly shocked me he through himshlef at me and starting hugging my legs so i went down to eye level and we hugged i was fighting every erurge in my body not to freak out we hugged for a few seconds then...(remember he still has the knife in hand)

i saw hamurua..he looked like he was gonna pass out oh wait! im still holding the knife arent i now it looks i intended to kill but in reality im just hugging but i dont care right now all i care about is enjoying this while it last...

**so what did you guys think? oh yea! if anyone would like to edit this id more than happy to let im just new to editing so...**

**togami: u suck..**

**me:SHUT UP**

**neagi: please review and hope u enjoyed~**


	5. Chapter 5: the party is about to start!

**hey guys~ i made a 5th chapter! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**

hamrura's pov

i saw komadea with a knife holding neagi..what should i do what should i do?! maybe hes not gonna kill neagi ill just follow him around so i did and after he hugged neagi ,neagi left and komaeda starting doing werid things like putting that knife the table turning on all the irons and setting the timers to 11:30 and just when i had enough i muster up all my courage and walked up to him and said "what are you doing?" then he turned around and said "seems im caught.." then my whole body froze "w-hat" "isnt it obvious im planning to kill someone"

"b-but why?" he sighed then he looked at me and said "my excuse or the truth?" wait..hes giving me a choice "i guess the excuse..." he coughed smiled like a pschyo and said "because im a stepping stone so everyone can shine brighter!" then he starting laughing i got so freaked out i went back to the kitchen i didnt even know but i was shaking then i decided i have to something! for the others sake and thats when i came up with my plan...

komaeda pov (idk why but i just love his pov!)

i sighed in relivf knowing that one: hamrura left and two: doesnt know why the real reason why im doing this...the real reason is neagi everyone gonna see how much im doing for them i can see it now...

*komaeda's mind*

oh woah! we were wrong about you..

komeadea im sorry togami picked me over you for neagis caretaker please forgive me-water in eyes-

of course hinata-kun!

onii-san thats amazing -jumps in komaedas arms-

oh neagi i aspiecally did it for you because i care deeply for you like a brother should

-then everyone starts cheering-

komaeda! KOMEADA

*end*

"KOMAEDA" "woah!" i didnt know that someone was trying to get my attention i guess i was busy day dreaming and the person calling my name was togami..all he did was tell me i did a good job with the party and that i should get ready so i did

when i left i smirked at what a night this is going to be...

**well thats all i got for now...PLEASE REVIEW! i've been stressing myshlef because i thought noone like my stories so i've been working on both of my danganronpa fanfics so i hope you enjoyed~**

**komaeda:next chapter im gonna hold neagi...-fangirl face-**

**neagi:help...**


	6. Chapter 6: and so the search began!

**hello guys! ****sorry for the loooonnngg wait! but here's the next chapter! =) hope you all enjoy!**

Neagi pov

onii-san was taking me over kuzuryuu-san's cottage im kinda scared because kuzuryuu-san scares me and he's really loud!' i begged onii-san to not take but he said no on else would watch me and right now im saying my final words be i pass away...

hinata pov

neagi is usaual not like this but i just told him to stay with kuzuryuu so i dropped him off and went inside to the party no suprise that togami was checking everyone to see if they had weapons when togami was done checking me i went to the main hall the food smelled great! also not suprised that owari was stuffing her face...

then i saw komaeda so i walked over to him and smiled "hey komaeda nice party!" i said he turned around to face me and said "why thank you hinata-kun!,is neagi-kun gonna be alright i mean because he's scared of kuzuryuu and all.." i nodded and said "yes,kuzuryuu promised he take good care of neagi so i'll i can do is trust him"

then koizumi said she was gonna take a picture so we gathered up and took a couple pictures when suddenly ...the lights went out...

everyone was freaking out and plus i didn't know what was going on myshelf..then finally the lights came back on

when they did tisumki was in an akward postion that's one of the reasons why neagi wasn't coming..koizumi helped her up and thats when soina asked where togami was we all looked around and thus a search for togami was on...

**well thats all for now! please review and if any questions please PM me =) hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
